1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a split nut and more particularly, relates to a split nut that can be attached to a threaded rod or bolt at its mid-section, without the need to thread the nut over an end of the threaded rod.
2. Background of the Invention
Split nuts are used to hold and secure objects or articles in place at various positions on threaded rods, spindles, and bolts. Conventional nuts are one piece and require a user to thread them over the end of a threaded rod, spindle or bolt in order to position them in place. Split nuts are available in those instances where a nut needs to be replaced on a threaded rod, or items must be added to or removed from the threaded rod, and it is undesirable to thread the nut over an end of the rod. An example of a nut designed to perform such a function is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,376 granted May 2, 1987 for a Lock Nut and Method for Making Same.
Although these prior art split nuts function generally as intended, they do have drawbacks in ease of use and reliable fastening and threading once on the threaded rod. The present invention overcomes these drawbacks and provides an improved split nut.
The present invention includes a first semi-annular member, a second semi-annular member and a third semi-annular member wherein said first, second and third members are connected for hinged rotation with respect to one another. The first semi-annular member has a first end and a second end with a notch located near its second end. A second semi-annular member has a first end, a second end with a notch located near the second end, and an internal threaded portion. The third semi-annular member is positioned between the first and second semi-annular members and has a first end, a second end, and an internal threaded portion wherein the threaded portion extends beyond an upper or lower surface of the second semi-annular member. The height of the outer most portions of the first and third semi-annular members, taken together, may equal the outermost height of the second semi-annular member.
In one embodiment, the notch in the first member is coupled with the notch in the second member, to hold the first, second and third members in a closed position. In addition, the end of the third semi-annular member, located opposite the opening in the second semi-annular member, fits beneath the notch in the second semi-annular member when the split nut is in a closed position.
An aspect of the invention includes an inner circumference of the split nut of the present invention with two opposing threaded portions extending along an entire interior height of the nut.
Another aspect of the present invention includes an inner circumferential portion of the first semi-annular member that fits about an outer circumferential portion of the third semi-annular member when the split nut is in a closed position.
In another embodiment of the present invention, openings are contained within at least one end of the first, second, and third semi-annular members such that the openings extend through the members and can be aligned when the third semi-annular member is located between the first and second semi-annular members. A pin member is inserted through the openings contained in the first, second and third semi-annular members to hold the first, second and third members together.